Elq Hrqstn/History
History 500 Years Ago Coming to the Planet Elq Hrqstn was originally a young girl from an race of ascendant humans called "Visitors." She came to this planet with the first Visitors from another world. As all of the other Visitors were terra-forming the planet in the hopes of recreating their homeworld, Elq was kept in a Visitor spaceship being protected by her three guardians (Poteau), Ebon Candle, Jade Nail and Carmine Lake. Eventually, the Visitors started turning all of the natural inhabitants into Humans/Emnetwihts by breaking themselves into curse fragments,. They then created the other races like the Lycantropos to prevent the Emnetwihts from growing too much, leaving Elq as one of the few remaining Visitors left. Elq then went into a deep sleep that lasted for hundred and thousands of years. The War With The Emnetwihts As hundred and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans formed an organization called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Regal Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. As the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. The Final Battle - Meeting Lillia Asplay Eventually, Elq's other two guardians left to fight in the war as well in order to protect Elq and find Jade Nail, leaving her all alone to sleep in her bedroom. This continued until one day, when a young red haired girl named Lillia Asplay broke into Elq's sanctuary. Seeing the strange battered girl and her sword, Elq naturally inquired as to who she was and why she was here. But, each time she spoke, Elq was causing inadvertently causing Lillia to suffer from great pain and physical damage. Eventually, the girl answered that her name was Lillia Asplay and that she was the Brave who was going to kill her and save the world. Elq replied that it seemed like a pain to do that, and in pain, Lillia replied that she had no idea. In response, Elq then asked why she would even want to save the world. And as Lillia spurted blood from her mouth, Lillia replied that she was doing it for the sake of her love. Surprised by that concept, Elq was stunned and asked why out of love; inadvertently sending out a telepathic shockwave that ripped through Lillia's mind. Barely conscious, Lillia replied that it was out of love that she came here to slay a god. Elq became awestruck by Lillia in that moment. Seeing Elq's reaction, Lillia continued explaining that she knows it's a fool's errand, but she doesn't have a choice because the one she loves is an idiot and that she had to act on these idiotic before he could act on them himself. Lillia then states the man's name as Willem and she describes him as a ''"complete and utter moron." ''Picking up Seniorious, Lillia tells Elq to rest in peace right before stabbing Elq straight through the chest. Lillia then activated Seniorious' curse and turned Elq into a corpse, before dying herself. Destruction Of The Surface After the final battle was over, Elq's corpse was taken over to the human city of Gormag. There the humans tried to recreate the curse by breaking her soul into fragments. However, the broken soul fragments were too large and the humans failed in recreating the curse. However, while she was a corpse, Elq's soul was still alive due to her nature as a Visitor. One year after the final battle, in the course of a night, all of the humans turned into beasts and started destroying everything, even turning the lush green areas into a endless desert. In the aftermath of this, the remaining races fled to the newly created Sky Islands that were created by Souwong Kandel and Ebon Candle. The beasts were then labelled the "17 Beasts." During the attack after the human's transformation, Elq's corpse was sucked into the First Beast: Chanteuse's dream world. Creating The Leprechauns Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Elq who was inside her own dream world was unable to process her own death, so she decided to dream. Out of admiration for Lillia, Elq started dreaming about wanting to become a brave and strong hero like Lillia, who fought and risked her own life to protect the ones she loved. This wish resonated with her broken soul fragments which resulted in the creation of the first Leprechauns who were compelled to grant Elq's dream. Elq's Leprechaun soul fragments then began an endless cycle of life, death and reincarnation for over 500 years, leading to the start of Suka Suka. Suka Suka (Year 438 of the New Calendar) Meeting Chtholly Nota Seniorious The Discovery of Her Corpse Reawakening Spending Time With Willem Kmetsch Battle of Corna di Luce Navigation Category:Character Histories